


Let Your Dirty Sadness Fill Me Up Like A Balloon

by CoffeeandKpop



Series: Angsty Seventeen Fics [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Crying, Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, jeongcheol - Freeform, pretty clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeandKpop/pseuds/CoffeeandKpop
Summary: "Can we just stay like this?""For as long as you want."





	Let Your Dirty Sadness Fill Me Up Like A Balloon

Choi Seungcheol has always been good at repressing his feelings. As the leader, It was important that he remain impartial during arguments and stoic during difficult times. It was difficult at first, but quickly it became his normal. However, there was always one feeling that never got easier for him to repress: his crush on Jeonghan. 

He's not the least bit ashamed of his sexuality, he's the proudest bisexual he knows, but it's Jeonghan. He's Seungcheol's best friend. They've known each other since middle school. After years of keeping his feelings a secret, Seungcheol decided that he would say "fuck it" and start flirting with him. 

It started small, "accidentally" brushing his hand against Jeonghan's, making double entendres in the younger boy's presence, things of the like.  
This seemed to be going well so he started taking it a step further to really get Jeonghan's attention.  
They were having a photoshoot for their next comeback. They were all standing in a line and Jeonghan was standing in front of him.  
Everyone was standing super close to each other, like super close, like sniffing each other's hair close. 

Between shots, Seungcheol took the liberty to subtly grind up on Jeonghan a little bit, knowing no one else would notice. 

It should be noted that at the time he thought this would be a good idea. It was not.  
After about 7 seconds, Jeonghan whipped around angrily, "What the hell are you doing?" He growled through clenched teeth. 

Seungcheol was struck with dumbfounded panic, "Um- nothing- I was j-just trying to-" 

"-Yeah whatever, just stop it, ok?" Jeonghan cut him off. 

Seungcheol was beyond embarrassed. His face turned bright red as he avoided making eye he didn't say anything else. In fact, he didn't say much else for the rest of the day. 

As soon as they got back to the dorm, he went straight into his bedroom and slammed his door. He plopped down onto his bed, the events of earlier replaying through his head. 

Everything that's happened with Jeonghan up until today, he ruined all of it.  
Not just the flirting either; Seungcheol totally ruined their friendship.

'I can never look him in the eyes again after I tried to grind on him DURING A PHOTOSHOOT ugh what the fuck is wrong with me? He hates me now I just know it. Why did I have to do that?!' He whimpered to himself. As the words came out, he felt a lump in is throat. Soon, his vision began to blur and before he knew it, tears were rapidly streaming down his face. He didn't try to stop them, either.  
He buried his head in his hands; looking down, he could see tears falling onto the rug beneath his feet. 

After several minutes of Seungcheol silently wallowing in his mistake, he heard a knock on his door. He ignored it, hoping they'd go away. The knocking persisted for awhile so Seungcheol finals and  got up to answer. He swung the door open and was quite surprised to see Jeonghan standing there. 

Seungcheol blinked his tears away and rubbed them off of his face. There was no point in hiding the fact that he was crying. He was about to launch into a huge apology, but before he could get a word out, Jeonghan's lips were pressed against his. 

Seungcheol was shocked, his eyes remained open for a couple seconds before he melted into the kiss, taking in the taste and feeling of Jeonghan's soft lips. Seungcheol's whole body felt warm and fuzzy; his hands fell onto the younger boy's torso, gripping his tiny waist.  
Jeonghan's fingers interlocked around Seungcheol's neck. 

After a few glorious moments, they both pulled away from each other slowly. Seungcheol was frozen on the spot, his eyes were glued on Jeonghan's, "I-I don't understand. You were so mad at what I did earlier..." He said shakily. 

Jeonghan looked down at his feet, trying to stifle a laugh. He looked back up at Seungcheol with an awkward but natural grin, "Well yeah, I didn't want you to give me a boner during a photoshoot. If you coulda kept it in your pants until we got home then maybe it would've been a different story," He explained calmly, chuckling. 

Seungcheol was beyond shook, "But how did you even know that I liked you before that, and you like me back?! Since when?" 

"Well I've known about your crush since it started, and I've liked you since before you liked me." Jeonghan's cheeks turned a bit pink as he explained himself. 

"Why did you never say anything? Why didn't you tell me?" Seungcheol asked quietly looked at the floor, shuffling his feet. 

Jeonghan chuckled awkwardly, "I was too scared to take the first step." He admitted, taking another stride toward the older male. 

Seungcheol didn't say anything, but he wrapped his arms around Jeonghan, holding him as tight as he could and nuzzling his face into the younger boy's shoulder. 

I'm Jeonghan reciprocated by wrapping his arms around Seungcheol's waist and planting a peck on the top of his head.  
"Can we just stay like this?" Seungcheol mumbled into Jeonghan's shoulder. 

"For as long as you want," Jeonghan replied. 

So they stayed there, in the middle of the doorway, arms around each other, the happiest they've ever been.

The end.


End file.
